Blog użytkownika:~SomeOnexD/Rebel Rozdział Ósmy- Forever in My Heart
A dzisiaj czas na Rebel! Długo mi zajęlo pisanie, ale mam nadzieję że warto. :) Dzisaj trochę smutny rozdział, ale spokojnie- nikt jesczcze nie zginął! JESZCZE! ''' Dobra, nie przedłuzając i spoilerując- zapraszam do czytania. A dedyk dostanie... Opuskid', bo dzięi niemu miałam pomysł na napisanie kolejnnego rozdziału! ^^ 'Rozdział ósmy- Forever in My Heart' Białowłosa krążyła ścieżkami leśnymi do obozu mocno trzymając szkatułkę. Wciąż upewniała się, czy to na pewno nie sen i czy naprawdę trzyma prezent od Johna. Spoglądała na nią z pewnym swojego rodzaju wzruszeniem. To była jedyna rzecz, jaką miała po swojej matce. Mimo, że ostatni raz widziała ten przedmiot wiele lat temu i to kilka razy w życiu pamiętała każdy element. Drewniana szkatułka zrobiona z mahoniu, w której wyżłobione były kwieciste wzory. Na wieku, na kawałku złotej blaszki napisana była inskrypcja w niezrozumiałym języku. Zawsze pytała matki, co znaczą te słowa a wtedy ona odpowiadała „Dowiesz się gdy przyjdzie na to pora”. Jednak ta pora nigdy nie nadeszła. Jej rodzina i wszystko co miała zniknęło i zostało jej niewiele- szkatułka, magiczny naszyjnik od ojca oraz John, jej jedyna bliska osoba. Kiedy usiadła pod drzewem obok śpiącego jeszcze konia jej ręka powędrowała ku wieku. Przetarła je lekko swoją dłonią i wpatrywała przez chwilę. Zawahała się i powoli otworzyła zamek. Gdy otworzyła szkatułkę jej oczom ukazało się niewielkie, wmontowane lusterko. Otoczone złotymi wzorami świeciło niezwykłym blaskiem, mimo upływu lat. Spojrzała w swoje odbicie- jej cera była bledsza niż zwykle, oczy jakby poszarzały i straciły blask a zakrwawione usta lśniły czerwienią. Znała tę osobę- to była ta małą dziewczynką błądząca po korytarzach pod dworem . Teraz jednak „dziewczynka” była kobietą… Nim zdążyła mrugnąć usłyszała znajomą melodię- cicho grająca pozytywka przypomniała jej te chwile gdy obudzona podczas koszmarów białowłosa córeczka wtulając się w mamę słuchała jej aby następnie znów zasnąć. Some spojrzała znów na swoje odbicie, zamknęła szkatułkę i otuliła ramionami kolana oraz schowała twarz. Następnie, pośród ciszy we wstającym ze snu lesie dało się słyszeć cichy szloch… ~*~ Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło kiedy tak siedziała. Czuła tylko słone łzy spływające po policzkach i dławiąc się nimi szlochała. Wiedziała że powinna przestać, bardzo tego chciała lecz nie mogła. Słyszała ciche parskanie konia i że ociera się swoim wielkim czarnym łbem o jej rękę. Zignorowała to wciąż nie mogąc się uspokoić. Wtedy ktoś po cichu podszedł i stanął dużą odległość od niej. - Some… Ona zaś prędko podniosła głowę i ujrzała czarnowłosego chłopaka, u którego malowało się zdumienie na twarzy. Klęknął obok niej i spytał - Wszystko w porządku? - Tak- skłamała próbując zamaskować łzy i powstrzymać drżenie głosu. - Wcale tak nie wygląda… Co się stało? -Nic mi nie jest-warknęła i odwróciła głowę a on spojrzał na leżący obok niej przedmiot. Mimo że wiedział co się zaraz stanie dotknął jej ramienia i powiedział kojąco - Nie musimy gadać o tym jeśli nie chcesz. Ale może powiedziałabyś mi chociaż co się tam stało? - Przecież widziałeś, był pożar- powiedziała zerkając na jego ramię z raną od poparzenia. - Ale, jak się znalazłaś na tym dachu? – spytał lekko chichocząc - Powiedzmy, że spotkałam starą znajomość i się pokłóciłyśmy- powiedziała zanim pomyślała i zdumiona swoim zachowaniem popatrzyła na niego. - Widać nie miałyście dobrych relacji- mruknął- Ale co się z NIĄ stało, bo wnioskuję po określeniu że to była dziewczyna. - Szczerze mówiąc, to była moja przyjaciółka- szepnęła z pogardą w głosie- Uciekła… - Czyli to ona podpaliła dom?!- zdumiał się- Ale chyba nie to Ci leży na sercu, co?- dodał i uniósł jedną brew. - Nieważne, było minęło.- wstała i schowała prędko szkatułkę do torby. Łzy zniknęły. On jednak nie dawał za wygraną - Właśnie ważne! Powiedz! - Daj sobie spokój Pheonix- krzyknęła - Nie, nie dam!- powiedział odważnie patrząc się na nią uparcie- Powiedz wreszcie o co chodzi! - To nie twoja sprawa!- zdenerwowała się - Właśnie że moja! Pomogłem i chcę wreszcie wiedzieć!- wrzasnął, a ona podeszła do niego czerwona ze złości i zaczęła prędko wrzeszczeć na całe gardło bez opamiętania - Co chcesz wiedzieć ?! To, że moja przyjaciółka mnie zdradziła, spaliła dom i próbowała mnie zabić?! Czy to że przez mnie zginęła cała moja rodzina?! To chcesz wiedzieć?! Stał osłupiały gapiąc się na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami a ona dyszała ciężko dygocząc ze złości. Gdy zrozumiała, co powiedziała spuściła wzrok i odwróciła się. - Czyli twoi rodzice zginęli pożarze?- spytał współczująco - Rodzice od dawna nie żyją- mruknęła- Poza tym co Cię to obchodzi… - Bardzo dużo- przyznał- Bo gdyby nie ty byłbym martwy… Odetchnęła głęboko i zamknęła oczy. Próbowała uspokoić się lecz czuła na sobie jego wzrok jakby oczekiwał aż białowłosa coś powie. - Jednak będziesz musiał sobie radzić od teraz sam. Czas się rozstać raz na zawsze- powiedziała wreszcie - Chyba sobie żartujesz!- powiedział i podszedł do niej – Po tym co nas oboje spotkało chcesz odejść?! - Tak będzie lepiej- wzruszyła ramionami - Dla kogo?! - Dla każdego z nas. Sam widziałeś co się stało mojej rodzinie. Jeśli skrzywdzą jeszcze kogoś z mojej winy… Odejdź!- krzyknęła - Z twojej winy? Przecież ty nic nie zrobiłaś!- zdziwił się - Jeśli zaraz mnie nie zostawisz poderżnę Ci gardło!- zagroziła - Proszę bardzo, wtedy twoje ocalenie mnie nie ma sensu! - Dość!- wrzasnęła- mam Cię dość! Nienawidzę Cię! Odejdź stąd natychmiast! - Spoko, skoro tego chcesz!- wrzasnął i ruszył w kierunku puszczy. Zaś naszyjnik Some zaczął świecić a ona wrzasnęła. Jednak to nie był krzyk złości… Białowłosa padła na ziemie krzycząc i wijąc się z bólu. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Ledwo mogła otworzyć załzawione oczy. Widziała tylko że naszyjnik znów świecił niebieskim blaskiem. Czuła też, jakby ktoś wysysał z niej wszystkie siły życiowe. Nie wiedziała co się dzieje i nagle nie mogła oddychać a jej serce zwalniało rytm aż zamarło. „To koniec”- pomyślała i zamknęła oczy. - Some! Some, wstawaj!- krzyczał przerażony głos i uchyliła powieki. Serce i płuca znów normalnie funkcjonowały. Odetchnęła kilka razy głęboko i poczuła ręce na swojej talii. Trzymał ją na kolanach trzęsąc się. - Hej, już wszystko dobrze!- powiedział próbując się uśmiechnąć- Co Ci jest? - Ja… nie wiem- szepnęła- Ale muszę CI coś powiedzieć… - Co?- spytał i pomógł jej usiąść - Nie możemy się rozstać, jesteśmy na siebie skazani. '''CDN :)' A dzisiejsza nutka?Hmmmm... I zapraszam serdecznie do przeczytania mojego nowego ff pt "Legends of Arendelle" Komentujcie i lajkujcie xD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania